


Gloomy Summer Days

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doom is Ruby's little sister, Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, Summer Camp, kind of, second meetings, yes all of those ships at once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Ruby has always been a friendly person, it isn't surprising that she made friends at a summer camp. It is a bit surprising to have a dream about them almost ten years later. Especially when you start meeting them again and find out that they've all had the same dream.





	1. Summer Camp Dreams

“Look! There’s canis major!” Skullboy pointed up at a group of stars, and one of the counselors wrote something down. 

“Good job SB! You guys just have to find one more constellations and you win the scavenger hunt!” Frank and Len fist bumped and I grinned up at the sky. Summer camp is the best, especially when you get to be on a team with all the friends you made. Gloomsville is like a home away from home, I love coming here for the summer. 

“What are you guys gunna do with the rest of your summer?” I sat up and glanced at everyone else, and a couple of the other kids sat up too. 

“I’m gunna try and convince my mom to take me somewhere where I can zip line again! Maybe try and find some acrobatics stuff too!” Iris replied rocking back and forth. Her eyes were still on the sky. 

“Try not to get struck by lightning in a summer storm.” Misery said, pulling at her hair. It was tangled in some of the flowers we had weaved into it earlier. “Ow.”

“I dunno yet, depends on if I get to stay with Alice and Ben.” Skullboy was still lying down but he tried to shrug. The counselors glanced at each other, but they didn’t say anything. They had been weird about Skullboy’s foster parents from the beginning. I dunno why, but they’re grownups. I don’t understand most grownups anyways. 

“We’re staying for the music camp, and then I’m gunna go to New York for a week.” Frank grinned while he spoke, and Len shot up after heard it.

“Are you going to see a musical? Lucky! I have to go to my Grandma’s ‘til school starts again.” Len pouted and we all laughed. I lay back down and looked up at the sky.

“What about you Ruby?” I smiled at the counselors, before looking up at the sky again.

“I get to meet my little sister sometime this summer, so we have to stay home this year. But I’m so excited to meet her!” I smiled up at the sky, and pointed. “I found the Big Dipper!”


	2. Gloomy Toons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super proud of how this one came out, but I don't want to try and drag this fic out, since it's for fun more than anything else. So yeah, a fast plot with less chapters is probably gunna be the way this one goes.

“I had an odd dream last night.” I brought it up for lack of a better conversational topic, but I also wanted to see if Doom had an opinion. They looked up from their cereal in mild interest, but didn’t say anything. “It was about the summer camp I went to the year you were born. I had completely forgotten about that, I don’t know where the dream came from.” Doom just shrugged and finished off their breakfast. 

“Are we gunna go out today?” Doom asked, and I nodded. Doom spent all week at school, and I spent all week either here or at Poe’s. Saturdays we usually go out somewhere in the city, and Sundays we stay in together. 

“It’s raining out there, make sure and grab your coat.” I called after Doom as they dashed back to their room. They were still in their pajamas after all. I chuckled as I made my way back to room and dug around in my closet.

It usually rains here, but I always put my raincoat in the closet because you might as well hope for a sunny day. This much rain in summer would have made me upset when I was younger, but I like rain a lot nowadays. It feels nice and everything smells so much better. I checked the pockets and my nightstand to make sure I had everything. Wallet, extra chew for Doom, compact umbrella, flashlight, and phone. I looked around for my keys, but I couldn’t find them.

Doom came in to check on me while I was crawling around looking for them. I didn’t have to say anything for them to know what was missing, and they helped me look. They checked my closet and under my bed, while I moved the vanity away from the wall to look behind it. I didn’t see the keys, but there was something down there. I bent over to pick it up, and gasped when I realized what it was.

“Mr. Buns!” I scooped the little guy up and hugged him tightly. Doom gave me a weird look and I smiled sheepishly. I held Mr. Buns out to them and they carefully took him. They made a face, and I laughed. He was kind of covered in dust. “I made him ages ago. Actually, at the same summer camp I was talking about earlier. I made him for you, but you never liked him that much. I started hiding him around the house when you were a little older, but I did it too soon, you could barely walk. I must’ve knocked him back there at some point.” Doom looked behind my vanity and I chuckled. “I’ve cleaned back there since, I have no idea how I never found him.” Doom handed him back and I set him down on my nightstand. “You didn’t happen too-“ Doom held up my keys and I smiled. “Thanks Doom. You ready to go?” They nodded and we were on our way.

The trolley into the city is fun, especially since it’s so old. The inside is wooden and the driver is always friendly. Doom likes stretch across the wide seats and take a nap in the sunshine that comes in through the windows. Sometimes I’ll read, but I usually get distracted and we get off on the wrong stop. The trolley only goes through the suburbs anyways, so we never have to go far if we get off to early. The last stop the trolley makes is by a subway station, which you can ride into the city itself. Doom was looking out the window and I talked lightly with one of the other passengers. 

Doom and I had been through the subway station so many times, we didn’t even have to look at the signs to find the right places. Someone had taken up one of the spots to play for the day. You could hear the music from outside the station. Doom tapped their foot along to the beat and I smiled. It did sound quite good, guitar mixing well with a couple of voices. They sang harmonies well, almost like they’d been singing together for years. Who knows, maybe they had been! I bought a couple tickets while Doom ran off, probably to find the performers. I followed behind them quickly, swaying slightly to the music. Whoever these people are, they’re really good.

When I caught up to Doom, they had already joined the large crowd around the musicians. We couldn’t see from the back, but that didn’t bother either of us. Doom danced around some, and a few people started looking at them instead. I laughed as about half the crowd turned their attention to my little sister. Doom always knows how to put a smile on people’s faces. The music stopped suddenly, and everyone turned to look at the musicians. I could see them now that the crowd had thinned. They looked…..way too similar.

“Frank? Len?”

“Ruby?”


End file.
